Hanna
by Lycka-sama
Summary: La vie de Severus Tobias Snape a toujours été pour le moins monotone si ce n'est la partie de sa vie où il fut espion, enfin cela est ce que tout le monde croit. Car dans tout ça personne ne vous a jamais parlé de sa meilleure amie : Hanna, une folle serpentarde déchaînée. Yaoi Slash Remus X Severus. Se passe après la guerre.


**Hanna**

**Petit Disclaimer :** Non, malheureusement pour moi, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche (malheureusement pour ma cagnotte) aucune sorte d'argents en écrivant ceci. Cette histoire par contre et le personnage d'Hanna m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Ma vie a toujours été monotone, je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'excitant si ce n'est de jouer mon rôle d'espion pendant la guerre et encore, cela se révélait plus être de la folie qu'autre chose. Il n'y a qu'une petite partie de ma vie qui est était ce qu'on peut qualifier d'amusante ou d'excitante, entre ma 5ème et ma 7ème année à Poudlard et cela n'a rien à voir avec les maraudeurs. La cause ? Un seul mot ou plutôt un seul prénom : Hanna, ma réelle meilleure amie.

**Chapitre 1.**

Je me nomme Severus Tobias Snape et l'on m'a encore forcé, enfin Albus m'a encore forcé. Comment ? Et bien c'est très simple, à force de chantage, quand il le veut Albus à beaucoup de vieilles histoires à ressortir. Des vieilles histoires qui saperaient mon autorité si jamais elles venaient à se faire savoir. Je me retrouve donc à cause du vieux directeur shooté aux bonbons aux citrons, à mangé dans la grande salle. Encore si cela avait été un autre jour, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça, j'aurais seulement protesté pour la forme mais aujourd'hui nous sommes le 20 octobre et je sais très bien ce que cela signifie, Albus aussi d'ailleurs. Nous sommes le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hanna. Pas que ce jour me déprime ou quoi que ce soit c'est simplement que tous les ans à cette date de l'année, je me retrouve avec une ancienne serpentarde déchainée sur les bras, qui à beaucoup beaucoup de vieilles histoires à raconter, il faut dire que pendant 2 ans nous avons fait les 400 coups mais nous ne nous sommes jamais fait prendre comparés à certains maraudeurs dont les fresques sont connues dans tout Poudlard aujourd'hui encore. Je n'ai à présent plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne débarque pas dans la grande salle comme elle m'a plusieurs fois menacé de le faire. En faites sa présence en elle-même ne me déranges pas, ce serait même mentir que de dire qu'elle ne me manque pas à longueur d'année seulement elle sait certaines choses que je ne préfère pas que les autres sachent. Pour tout dire, elle sait un secret que je dissimule à Remus depuis plus de 26 longues années et je ne veux absolument pas qu'il soit au courant, après tout que dirait il si il savait que la chauve-souris des cachots était amoureuse de lui, il serait simplement dégouter. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on me considère autrement que comme cette chauve-souris des cachots, déjà que certains ont commencés à me considérer comme un héro de guerre… En faites ce serait catastrophique si Hanna entrait dans la grande salle, simplement parce que en sa présence je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de rire et qu'avec elle je suis affectueux et câlin, et je ne veux pas que mes élèves voient cette partie de moi. Mais évidemment Hanna ne m'a jamais écoutée, et cette fois non plus… Comment je le sais ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un groupe de serpentard vient d'entrer, des 5ème années qui pouffent entre eux en disant avoir vu une bombe se prenant pour dieu. Cette description ne peut que convenir à Hanna, quand je vous disais qu'elle était déchainée, en faites elle est aussi tarée. Puis, à la suite des serpentards, les portes s'ouvrent sur ce que l'on peut appeler une bombe. Evidemment tous les regards se tournent vers elles, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une belle femme entre dans la grande salle. En faites Hanna a toujours été belle, de long cheveux noires, des belles lèvres rouges, de grands yeux vert, la peau presque aussi blanche que moi, elle aurait été parfaite si elle avait été un peu plus grande, défaut qu'elle a appris à dissimuler avec des talons, en ce moment même elle me fait cependant peur. Effectivement elle a les yeux rivés sur moi, un sourire tout ce que l'on peut considérer de diabolique au visage, en faites elle a un sourire serpentard. Et puis la bombe explose…

« - Sevychoux !

Je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de se déformer en un rictus désespéré, sous le regard amusé d'Albus et pour la plupart soit étonnés, estomaqués, hilare ou encore tout bonnement bouche-bée des élèves, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que le maitre des potions le plus craint de Poudlard se fait appeler « Sevychoux » par une magnifique jeune femme. Jeune femme qui est d'ailleurs en train de courir vers moi pour finalement se jeter dans mes bras, me faisant me casser la figure sous le poids. Nous nous écrasons donc par terre, une serpentarde en mode koala autour de mon cou.

\- Hanna ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Evidemment que non qu'est ce que je dis, ton cerveau n'a jamais put comprendre la notion de prudence ! Nous sommes dans la grande salle, sombre incapable !

-Tu sais Sev' je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais où je suis, et tu sais bien que c'est fait exprès. Et tu sais quoi ? Même tes sarcasmes m'ont manqués, je dois être un peu sado-masochiste sur les bords, en même temps je suis bien amie avec toi alors…

-Dis la jeune femme que tout le monde craignait d'avoir pour amie à l'époque de Poudlard…

-Sale chauve-souris boudeuse et sarcastique !

-Serpentarde folle à liée !

-Abrutit de potionniste !

-Femme incapable d'atterrir convenablement ! Même les chats savent le faire !

-Connard !

-Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi.

Je finis donc par lui sortir un sourire, tuant tout chuchotement qu'il y avait encore dans la grande salle. Avec Hanna, nous nous sommes toujours compris, chose étonnante vu que j'étais solitaire et renfermé alors qu'elle était sociale et joyeuse. Seulement notre passé et notre tendance aux disputes faisant que nous étions complémentaires, si j'avais été hétérosexuel, je serais surement tombé amoureux d'elle. C'est alors que je me rends compte du décor qui nous entoure. Les élèves de la grande salle ne laissent pas passé un seul bruit, même miss-je-sais-tout Granger est silencieuse, il n'y a que Draco qui affiche un sourire narquois, étant donné qu'il connait celle qu'il considère comme ma meilleure amie, du coté des professeurs ce n'est pas plus bruyant. Ils me regardent tous estomaqués, sauf le professeur Macgonagall qui nous connaissait du temps de Poudlard, Remus qui nous regarde avec un doux sourire et Albus dont les yeux pétillent et qui finit par prendre la parole.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir Hanna, seulement tu dois comprendre que nous sommes dans la grande salle et que toi et Severus ne pouvez pas vous chamaillez ici. Et encore moins être vulgaire, je pense que vous pouvez fêtez vos retrouvailles dans les appartements de Severus, j'ai déjà tout prévu pour que vous puissiez dormir ensembles. Tant que vous restez sage, quoi que puisque les maraudeurs ne sont plus là cela devrait aller, et Hanna aucun mauvais coup à Remus, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?


End file.
